Un día de biblioteca
by PhantomTales
Summary: Alguna ves te preguntaste cómo Krum le pidió a Hermione que fueran juntos al baile? xfa review


N/A: Hola a todos! Espero q' les guste este fanfic q' he escrito, es el primero así q' no sean muy duros conmigo y acepto todos los comentarios y las críticas (constructivas) q' tengan. Xfa dejen reviews!!! Cuando sale algo en " " es lo q' Hermione piensa.  
  
Un día de biblioteca  
  
Iba caminando hacia la biblioteca absorta en mis propios pensamientos, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer ese hechizo que la profesora McGonagall me había mostrado pero seguía obstinada en no decirme como hacerlo, casi no me di cuenta cuando crucé a Krum y su manada de admiradoras "ojalá no se acerquen a la biblioteca" pensé y seguí mi camino.  
  
Cuando llegué busqué la sección de transformaciones, una vez ahí puse mi maleta en una mesa cercana y empecé a buscar. Saqué varios libros que parecían servirme, me senté y puse el montón de estos a una lado, tomé el primero y busqué en el índice, había un tema parecido al que buscaba pero al leer me di cuenta que ahí no encontraría lo que necesitaba así que lo dejé a una lado y tomé el segundo.  
  
En menos tiempo de lo que esperaba revisé en todos los que había sacado y me paré para coger más, miré a la puerta y ahí estaba Víctor Krum, entró con cara de preocupación y se dirigió a unos estantes mas allá sin notar que todo el mundo se había volteado a verlo "ya debe estar acostumbrado" pensé mientras volvía a mi búsqueda cuando el volteó, me miró directo a los ojos y creo que esa fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír así que le devolvía la sonrisa y esto al parecer lo hizo seguir mas relajado, desafortunadamente yo no podía decir lo mismo ya que un gran grupo de chicas de sexto entraron después de el secreteándose y rompiendo el cómodo silencio del lugar.  
  
Decidí tratar de ignorarlas y seguir, cogí mas libros y seguí buscando hasta que el cielo se oscureció y por fin encontré el hechizo que quería pero decidí mejor llevármelo para poder practicarlo en la torre. Con un movimiento de varita dejé los libros en su lugar "accio maleta" y me dirigí hacia la bibliotecaria para alquilar el libro, Krum estaba cerca buscando en un estante y al otro lado de este estaban su club de admiradoras mirándolo y de ves en cuando secreteándose algo seguido x risitas tontas "que tan hueco se puede llegar a ser en la vida?" - señorita Granger el libro- me dijo la señora Pince extendiendo su brazo con el libro hacia mi - gracias- le respondí y me fui a la puerta pero antes de llegar sentí una mano en mi hombro, al voltear vi frente a frente a Krum - Hola Herr..mío.ne- "es a mi?" - eee. hola- "si creo que es a mi" - tu pluma- me tendió mi pluma, y yo miré mi maleta "claro, la dejé abierta" - gracias- la cogí y ya me había volteado cuando me volvió a llamar - esperra - "¿ah?" - si?- - eh.. te he visto venirr mucho- - si, me gusta venir- - a mi también, al menos no pueden hablarr muy durro aquí- dijo señalando con la cabeza al montón de chicas que intentaban oír la conversación pensé yo. - veo- - qué librro es? - "a dónde pretendes llegar con esta gran conversación?" - es el arte de la transformación - - ah.eee.Her..mío..ne?- - si?- - vendrrías conmigo al baile? - "ah? Un momento, esta información es difícil de procesar" no sé por qué en ese momento miré hacia sus fans y todas tenían cara de asombro "claro que si!" - está bien- dije muy calmada como si fuera lo mas normal que el mejor buscador de quidditch del mundo te pidiera ir con el a un baile escolar. - bueno, entonces nos vemos más tarrde- - claro- pareció más relajado mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la mesa en la que había estado y yo salí de la biblioteca sin poder contener una gran sonrisa aunque podía sentir las miradas asesinas de todas las chicas, miré la pluma que me había dado y noté que en realidad no era mía porque tenía unas letras gravadas en las que decía VK "típico"  
  
N/A: Aquí acabó, pero lo puedo seguir si me lo piden, review please!!! Y les recomiendo la historia de una amiga q' se llama Harry Potter y el secreto del pasado (es muy bueno, léanlo!) y un pequeño mensajito para Fujur Preux : gracias por avisarme de los errores que tiene la historia, lo que pasó es que el computador se comió la mitad de las palabras y los espacios cuando lo puse en la página y por eso los extraños signos volando por ahí. Otra cosa, si fueras un poquito menos fría al escribir un review y no enumerar los errores de otros hubiera sido mejor, también un "me gustó tu historia pero" hubiera sido bueno para empezar a contarme los errores que cometió el computador. Creo que eso era todo, en serio espero que les guste ahora que corregí los errores. Ok, chaitoOoOoOoOoOo 


End file.
